Chapter II: The Beginning of the Journey Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter II, Part 3 of The Journey of the Colonization, The Beginning of the Journey. Characters Manny Sid Diego Igor Scamper and Brain Mumbo Jumbo Banjo and Kazooie Rodney Copperbottom Fender Pinwheeler Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Miguel Tulio Cynder Blu Jewel Bia, Carla, and Tiago Uka Uka Transcript However, elsewhere on the ant colony, trouble was brewing amongst the humanoid ants. Ant Soldier #2: Uka Uka is not pleased when we've failed to capture everyone on this island. Ant Soldier #3: That fire-breathing beast almost wiped out the rest of our platoon. Ant Soldier #2: How are we gonna kill the beast? Ant Soldier #1: We have to think of the strategy. (The evil mask appears) Ant Soldier #3: It's Uka Uka! He's here. Uka Uka: You ants have failed me at ONCE! Ant Soldier #1: Uka Uka, we can explain. It was the fire-breathing beast who attacked us. Uka Uka: Since I am free, I have given you simple instructions to enslave this planet, but you did not bring everyone on this island, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE! Ant Soldier #1: W-we have a plan that was strategic. Uka Uka: But if your plan fails, I shall sink the entire island into the deep sea! Now, you do not want that to happen, do you? Ant Soldier #1: Uh, no, master. Uka Uka: Glad to hear it. Then bring everyone to me, or I will destroy the island. You have last chance to bring me those creatures! And do not fail me again! (Uka Uka teleports himself) Ant Soldier #1: Alright, you heard the mask! Let's go get them! Later that evening, back at the campsite.... Blu: So you are from the different place? Manny: Yeah, but we felt the ground shaking, and the tsunami is gonna flood this island, but we survived. Jewel: Oh, that's terrible. Diego: Of course, it's terrible. After our colonies were destroyed on this island, we were trying to find a new home. Sid: So what are you six doing here? Cynder: We were exploring this island when we first got sent to the deserted island. Sid: Oh, well, it's almost dawn right now, and it's almost time to eat. Manny: Alright, we'll have dinner by now. Tomorrow morning, we'll keep exploring. (The ant soldiers appears) Ant Soldier #1: Alright, men. You know you saw those creatures before, so it's our job to capture them all. I don't want any mistakes and excuses this time! We'll show these creatures that they attack our army! Igor: It's the humanoid ants! They're back! Ant Soldier #1: Uka Uka has given you one last warning to come with us quietly and become his slaves for the rest of your lives. If you refuse to obey the great Uka Uka, he will destroy this island and kill all of us. Sid: Oh, come on, we're just finding a new home. I mean, we're innocent explorers. Manny: Guys, I think that we should listen to them. After all, they've been on this island longer than us. I think that maybe their master will destroy the entire island. Rodney Copperbottom: (sigh) Why don't you just ask them who is Uka Uka, and why is he here? Igor: Ask them what he has to do with us, too. Manny: (sigh) I'll try. (to the ant soldiers) Guys, look! I know you're in a hurry. But let's call it a truth, and explain really quick, alright? Ant Soldier #1: Negative. This information is private. Manny: What? Come on guys, we just wanted to know who is Uka Uka. Ant Soldier #1: All what Uka Uka want is all of you, and you're wasting your time. Manny: Fine. If you wanted to capture us, you'll have to battle with us. Ant Soldier #1: Then, your choice is yours. All units, CHARGE! (Ant soldiers charging) Manny: Go to the path which is the way to our landing site. We'll handle with those ants. Rodney Copperbottom: Right! Come on, let's go! (The rest of the members leaves) Manny: Stick together, guys. Because we're about to have a ant roundup. (Ant soldiers charging towards Manny, Diego, Cynder, Donkey Kong, Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo Jumbo) Ant Soldier #1: ATTACK! (Ant Soldiers attacking them. Manny pummels those ant soldiers with tusks. Diego slashes the ant soldier with claws and bites him) Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! (punches the ant soldier's head) (Cynder shoots fire at the ant soldiers) Ant Soldiers: Aaaaaaaaah! (get burned by fire) (Banjo uses Kazooie as a rifle, and shoots eggs at ant soldiers. Mumbo shocks ants with his staff. Two of the ant soldiers pushes Manny's tusks, and Manny pushes back) Manny: (grunting) I can't.... hold on much.... longer.... (Diego attacks one of the ant soldier, and then, Manny knocks another ant soldier) Manny: Thanks, Diego. Diego: Don't mention it. (Banjo shoots fire eggs at the ant soldiers with Kazooie as a rifle. Donkey Kong punches the ant soldier. Then, the mysterious voice shouts in echos) Mysterious voice: FOOLS! You have defeated my army of ants! You cannot escape from the Great Uka Uka! Ant Soldier #2: Uka Uka is back! He is going to destroy the entire island! Donkey Kong: Where is that voice coming from? Kazooie: Um, I believe that mask is shouting. (The evil mask reveals himself) Uka Uka: That is correct, bird. I am Uka Uka, the most powerful evil mask! Now, I shall sink the island, and you will be drowned in the bottom of the ocean! (use his powers to create a volcano to erupt) (The volcano is erupting) Ant Soldier #1: The volcano is going to erupt! Evacuate! (The ant soldiers fleeing) Manny: Head for the path before the entire island has begin to sink. (The herd members runs to the path) Diego: Hurry! I see the opening ahead. (The herd members reached the beach) Manny: Finally! We've reached our landing site! Diego: Quick! Get into our ship! (The herd members enters the icy ship) Rodney Copperbottom: Manny. We knew you've survived! Manny: There's no time. Sid, get us out of here real quick before the volcano erupts! Sid: Aye, captain. (The icy ship leaves the deserted island, the volcano continues erupting, and the deserted island sank into the deep bottom of the ocean) Banjo: Whew, that was a close one. Scamper: I believe we're not welcome on this deserted island. Brain: Yeah. Those ant creatures wanted to enslave us all or kill us. Also, they carried spears and axes. Miguel: If this island is destroyed, where can we go now? Rodney Copperbottom: I don't know, but we were heading west to the continent. Tulio: This is just great. With the deserted island is destroyed, now we gotta find a new place to live. Jewel: So, this is the ship what you guys have been built? Manny: Yeah, Sid, Diego, and I have built this ship that is made out of ice. We worked day and night before our island got flooded this noon. Anyway, I'm starving. Donkey Kong: Yeah, me too. Can someone bring us some food? (Sid shows up carrying some food) Sid: Alright, everybody! Dinner's ready! Diddy Kong: Wow! Donkey Kong: Let's eat! (Jewel gobbles the fruit) Jewel: Mmm, this is so good. Okay kids, eat up. (Bia, Carla, Tiago eats the berries) Tiago: Cool! Carla: Mm-mmm! It tasted so good! Bia: Mmm! (Donkey Kong swallows many bananas) Brain: How many bananas did you eat? Donkey Kong: Usually, a lot of bananas. Brain: Wow, that's incredible! Diddy Kong: Oh, he always loves bananas so much everyday, and every time. (Manny and Sid munches leaves. Mumbo, Banjo, Blu, Scamper, and Kazooie eats fruits) Sid: Alright, let there be fire! (strikes two stones to make a spark, and the stone fire pit was lighted) Tulio: Okay. Miguel, you pull the a dead bird, then I pull back. When we pull against each other, we move the bird over the fire to roast it. Miguel: Good, good. Excellent. Tulio: Okay, on three, we pull. Miguel: Okay. Tulio: Now, one, two, three! (Miguel and Tulio pull the dead bird against each other, and move the dead bird over the fire. Then, the bird is starting to roast) Tulio: What you look at that. We have our roasted bird ready, now let's share our bird to eat. (Diego, Cynder, Igor, Miguel, and Tulio share the roasted bird each other) Diego: Mmm! This bird tastes very good! How do you do that? Igor: We humans used their skills to make, cook, build, and create something new. Diego: Hmm.... Interesting human skills. Sid: What about you two? Do you want to eat? Rodney: Well, no, because we are robots. Fender: Yeah, we can't eat plants, animals, and other living things. Rodney: I'll just navigate the world. Fender: I gonna relax here for a while. Sid: Okay, I understand. Later at midnight, after the food is eaten, the herd fell asleep until the next day.... (Uka Uka appears by teleportation) Uka Uka: Hmm.... Those creatures started to collecting crystals to open the Multi-Universal portal. If they activate the portals with the crystals, they will aid them to stop me. But I have a plan to get those crystals, I can move this icy ship to north, so they can't survive in the northern polar ice cap. (Uka Uka uses his magic to make a the ocean currents to move the icy ship to north) And soon, there is nobody to stop me. Then, I will gather all the crystals and enslave this miserable planet to rule the world. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (He teleport himself) To be continued.... Category:Jtn2t Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:The Beginning of the Journey Category:The Journey to the Colonization Category:The Evacuation for Survival